legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/4 February 2013
12:09 Hello 12:15 Ah new people 12:23 Anything interesting? 12:24 Nope? kbye. 12:25 Anybody watching the Super Bowl? 12:31 the Super Bowl? XD 12:31 We are nerds 12:31 We have no need for phisical activity 12:38 I'm watching the commercials. 12:43 Me to 12:49 Oh I didn't realize you guys weren't into sports 12:52 Byes GO RAVENS! 12:58 Halo Chip 12:58 Hello. 01:00 Atlatl 01:06 BBL. 01:10 01:10 ? 01:11 Idk 01:11 ? 01:11 If you see nealybealy on, ask him if he still plays TOR 01:11 ok 01:18 RAWR 01:18 YAR! 01:18 HAR! 01:18 Anyone here watching the superbowl? 01:18 Noooooooope. 01:18 H-HAR SHARGAR! 01:18 If you are, tell me when the commercials come back on 01:18 I am not 01:18 Well 01:18 I come in on comercals 01:19 I have no time for silly sports flippentry. 01:19 Me neather 01:21 diga lota gusta 01:25 Well, I'ma go now again, cya. 01:31 hi 01:31 polt? 01:31 Hilo 01:32 see my new and improved texture pack? 01:32 starting on the items 01:32 image? 01:32 i posted in pphotos 01:32 the blocks and water are not mine 01:32 kk 01:32 havent edited yet 01:32 and i have a better one ill post in a sec,, 01:33 so whats the pack of? 01:33 LU 01:33 not much done 01:33 yet 01:33 01:33 and its supposed to be really simple, 01:34 Hilo 01:34 *. 01:34 hi extra 01:35 >.> 01:35 01:35 01:36 ok screenshot.. 01:39 also that mc guy model looks great 01:39 01:39 oh yeah that 01:39 The banners look great 01:39 ? 01:39 well anyway its great render 01:39 want to try some for me? 01:40 i have a couple of skins 01:40 I have your skin 01:40 Its on my list 01:40 thats my skin. 01:40 i ahve some other ones i made,. 01:41 http://www.minecraftskins.com/search/author/hikai/1/ 01:41 look at thsoe and you might pick one you like 01:41 I already have one 01:41 01:41 well my skin is well my skin 01:42 and i have some other better for model ones on there 01:42 i like my adventurer 01:43 i need to make a skin blog 01:44 ... 01:49 The power went out at the superbowl 01:49 01:49 01:51 do you play mc if so want a skin? 01:54 01:58 01:58 01:58 01:58 01:58 01:58 01:58 01:58 01:58 01:58 01:58 01:58 terhehehehehehehehe 02:02 publishing time >:D 02:02 >:) 02:03 YAY 02:03 02:03 upublished 02:03 *published 02:06 the blog? 02:06 yes 02:06 i made my exp wedges of paradox token 02:17 http://theluproject.forumotion.com/t74-jetcomet-s-lu-skin-shop?highlight=skin 02:17 found this col place theres also a 64x64 pack in the works and it looks amazing 02:17 hey chippeh 02:17 Hi Chip 02:18 Hello. 02:18 better than Hunters? 02:18 way 02:18 it is amazing 02:18 of LU? 02:18 from whats done 02:18 yes 02:18 link 02:19 http://theluproject.forumotion.com/t62-lego-universe-64x64-texture-pack?highlight=texture 02:19 its amazing 02:19 and assembly 02:19 xD 02:20 OMg thats bad 02:20 i think its good 02:20 from whats done 02:20 ma controls when hawire 02:20 Well its all hust photoshoped images 02:20 its base os the lego pack 02:20 so 02:20 thats kinda cheeting 02:20 it would be amazing to se in mc still 02:21 just wait to see hunters 02:21 just cuz its copied dont mean its bad 02:22 its not 02:22 jst now a lot o work 02:22 i like it and cant wait 02:22 and i think its optifiune 02:23 i like bthe gems 02:25 mm taco 02:28 ooh these skins are so good 02:28 http://theluproject.forumotion.com/t74-jetcomet-s-lu-skin-shop?highlight=skin 02:29 super cool 02:33 hello? 02:33 ..... 02:33 hi 02:33 someones here 02:33 like the skins he made? 02:33 Coblestone Basters 02:33 ? 02:33 iwant a sapling gun 02:34 that does 9999999999999999 damage 02:34 O_O 02:34 That's a lot of damage. 02:34 and it plants them after damage tooken 02:34 and a bonemeal gun! 02:34 where is this? 02:34 in my head 02:35 02:35 i want an official sapling gun 02:35 Yes 02:36 Cobblestone Burnt Babies 02:36 ........ texture pack 02:37 02:38 polt make a tree texture pack 02:38 Can't 02:38 and make bricks chcocz 02:38 why? 02:38 I don't know how 02:38 thats Hunterd diviion 02:38 i can tell 02:38 ? 02:39 Brb. 02:39 i thought of chocolate my self 02:39 whos this hunturd dillion? 02:39 *hunterd 02:40 02:41 *Hunters division 02:41 mmm 02:41 ? 02:41 http://theluproject.forumotion.com/t73-season-s-greetings 02:42 look at thta forsy sneeze dude 02:42 Hilo again 02:43 Hi ed 02:48 hi 02:48 bye 02:48 bey 02:48 ebey 02:48 *bey 02:49 so 02:49 polt wan any mc skins? 02:49 npc's? 02:49 no. 02:49 hmm 02:49 ok 02:50 unles there is a tree NPC 02:50 theres sneeslkajfd 02:50 let me check... 02:51 fridnely felix mowe bot? 02:51 :l 02:51 barry smoothmooves? 02:51 who? 02:51 swabbie the monkey! 02:51 um? 02:52 hmmm 02:52 bird? 02:52 hobo? wurt? 02:53 there was a hobo npc ? :0 02:54 dangit no good npcs... 02:54 maybe zaggle? 03:00 Hilo 03:03 so 03:03 LUC server 03:03 ok 03:41 09:55 09:55 Hi Myhrun! 09:55 *Mythrun 10:28 Hey 10:28 hey 10:29 What's new? 10:30 I finally got in contact with the friend i was looking for from lu 10:30 Cool! 10:31 it only took a year 10:33 10:51 Back 11:04 Hi 11:04 Hello Chip 11:06 Hello. 11:11 Howdy 11:11 Hello, Mythrun. 11:16 Soo 11:17 How about that airplane food? 11:30 Halo All 11:30 Hia 11:30 afk bathroom 11:31 Helo again 11:32 Hello, Polturgighst. 11:33 was that your lu name polt? 11:33 yes 11:33 Polturgighst 11:34 y? 11:35 Just trying to remember if I seen you around in-game 11:35 ah 11:35 was your ladeback? 11:35 charredspicymonkey 11:35 No idea 11:35 its hard to remember that far back for me 11:37 its onlt been a year 11:37 don't you have an idedic memory like me? 11:37 11:39 I use ladeback for every other game I play, but when I started my character in lu it said I would have to wait for approval. I thought that meant I wouldnt be able to play right away so I chose a pre-made name or whatever you call it. I wasnt planning on playing the game a lot. I was just checking it out to see what was up. 11:40 I use Polturgighst for evrything related to LU 11:41 MrVarou is evrything els 11:41 afk one sec 11:44 Generally in games you choose a premade name or get a temporary name if the one you want needs to be checked, 11:45 i found that out after 11:45 In VMK, you got Guest with a bunch of numbers, and in POTCO you get a random name 11:45 ah ghalo 11:45 *halo 11:45 i was so deep into the game by then that I just stuck with the name 11:47 what other games do you play polt? 11:51 hi 11:51 hey 11:51 hello 11:51 Hello, Hikai. 11:51 ah 11:51 that formal hello 11:53 Hello, Rioforce. 11:54 Hello, Chipika123 11:54 11:54 Actually, I gtg 11:54 so bye 11:54 11:54 cya 11:54 Bye, Rioforce. 11:55 bye 11:57 so 11:57 what yall doing? 11:58 craigslist looking for things I dont need 11:58 lol 11:59 I'm trying to finish a drawing. 2013 02 04